Team Reach
Team Reach, or just Reach, was a corporate hero team active prior to Gold Morning. ''Modus operandi'' A typical if successful corporate team. They operated over a wide area, originally in the state of Maryland but spreading out form there.“It can’t be because of where you lived- you were… North Carolina?” “Reach was Maryland, Virginia, North Carolina, and South Carolina. We were Maryland originally. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.4 Structure Operated much like a protectorate team, answerable to an onsite supervisor. Though they were more lax with costume coverage and probably had more dedicated personnel. They were situated in the block.The walls of the entire building were decorated with a stylization of Reach’s logo, a symbol that was clearly meant to strike a middle ground between a flame, the loose silhouette of an outstretched hand, if that hand were drawn with a very limited set of swooping lines, and an arrow. The symbol stretched diagonally across walls, separating the bold color on the bottom half from the white on the top. Tiles on the floors had whatever colors were on the walls at one edge, dissolving into less and less squares. It was the kind of thing that could have been tacky, but so much of the rest of the building was high quality, with high resolution images on framed posters, benches, railings, and other things in striking designs. It looked more like an art museum than an institution. They’d been to the institution, the PRT offices. Past the lobby, there hadn’t been a lot of polish. The room where the staff worked on computers had smelled like stale coffee and printer ink. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.x II PRT Response The Youth Guard kept tabs on the organization, especially because of the high ranks they had. Members Two of them are vial capes.For Tristan and Byron, it was old teammates. Two of those teammates were distorted, like so many of Sveta’s scenes were. Too dark, too fast or too slow, inconsistent, stuttering, seeming to show something and then skipping away. - Excerpt from From Within 16.11 History Background Reach was a sponsored hero team.11:29:35 Cap: is Reach still a thing? 11:29:56 Moonsong: I consider the others friends and teammates. 11:30:11 Moonsong: I consider myself a member of Reach 11:30:33 Cap: I get that 11:30:35 Cap: doesn’t answer my question 11:30:40 Cap: will it carry on? what happens? 11:43:50 Moonsong: It won’t. I don’t think so anyway. There’s a lot of hero teams out there and its hard for a sponsored team to get traction even without people feeling betrayed. - Glow-worm P.2 They had a recurring pair of nemeses called Scritch and Scratch.It might be crass to say, but I don’t know if anyone’s going to have words for them. Scritch and Scratch were the closest thing we had to a nemesis. They had their scummy moments. They also kept to the rules. They were killed during one of the lulls in the fighting, by a group I won’t name. - Glow-worm P.2 The team had a therapist, and engaged in regular merchandising and fundraising. They had a good reputation, and seemed to be fairly well-known.“It can absolutely pay, though,” Tristan said. He glanced at Mrs. Yamada and then said, “I was a member of a corporate team, I saw and participated in the fundraising and merchandising, and we did well. We made a good bit of money.” “Which team?” I asked. “Reach.” “Oh, kudos. I know Reach,” I said. “I’m not sure I could list off the roster as of Gold Morning but I’m more than passingly familiar. Good team.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.6 At some point, Capricorn left the team when one of the Vera twins, Tristan, apparently "lost it" and was arrested with a murder charge.“I lost it,” Tristan said, his eyes fixed on the road even though traffic crawled. “I’m not trying to deflect blame or anything, but I was dealing with the C-seventy bullcrap, three-point-four GPA, kicking ass as a hero on a kick-ass team, made friends and hung out with those friends. I did it while living half a life… and something gave.” ... “It goes back to what happened with Reach. I tried to do it all and when I couldn’t do it anymore I let something slip, I became a villain and didn’t even realize it. I got arrested, I lost most of my friends from back then, my team, my academic record, and I lost my family. My dad doesn’t want to do dad things with me. My mom is really careful around me, like it’s all forced. They don’t call me, it’s always me calling them.” - Excerpt from Torch 7.3“It’s not, not exactly. It’s- I can’t talk to Byron, because the two of us can’t be in the same room at the same time. My parents don’t like talking to me. Not since the murder charge. I’m limited in the friends I can talk to, with one being worse off and one in prison. I needed to vent and I needed to say it out loud and make sense of it.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.3 Several other members were recruited following Capricorn's arrest.12:33:23 Cap: if you joined the team after I left you probably won’t get it - Glow-worm P.2 Gold Morning Coiffure was killed in one of the initial strikes on the East coast, along with her mother and two siblings. Her father survived the attack. Furcate chose to fight on Gold Morning, and died in Moonsong's arms. Capricorn was "dragged into" the fight, but survived.Glow-worm P.2 The team's nemeses, Scritch and Scratch, were killed by an unspecified group during a lull in the fighting. Glow-worm When Parahumans Online reactivated, Moonsong posted a thread with eulogies and updates. They did not plan to reassemble the team, feeling there was little place for corporate heroes in the new world. By a couple years after Gold Morning, former Team Reach members Moonsong and Tribute had joined the Shepherds, while Tristan had been attending group therapy.“Tristan,” she said. “Tell me you’re not interviewing for a team.” “I’m not,” he said. “I’ve got the team already.” She pursed her lips together. “History, Moonsong?” someone asked. “Yeah,” Moonsong said. “Tribute knows.” “Yeah,” the guy who was apparently ‘Tribute’ said. He wore what looked like a hypermodernized version of the suit of armor with the cape over one shoulder. It wasn’t old fashioned armor, though. It was panels on a bodysuit, and the cape was cut to cling close to his body, angular for flowing cloth, with glowing lines where the sharp angles were. “History is putting it lightly.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.6 Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes